


Right Time, Wrong Us

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We were different people. If we were who we are today, then maybe things would have been different.”Magnus and Meliorn have a talk about why they broke up.





	Right Time, Wrong Us

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Magnus/Meliorn - The timing wasn’t wrong. Who we were at the time was wrong.

“Do you ever wonder why we never worked out?”

Magnus looked away from his boyfriend who was playing pool with another patron and towards Meliorn. The seelie was looking down at his drink, dragging his finger in circles around the edge of the glass. Magnus downed the rest of his own drink and pushed it away. “I don’t know. We did have a good time back then, but..” He trailed off and thought for a long moment before shaking his head. “We were different people. If we were who we are today, then maybe things would have been different.”

Meliorn looked up from his drink. “What about now, or in the future?”

“If I wasn’t already in a relationship, maybe,” Magnus replied, smiling at his boyfriend when he caught the man’s eye. “And I can’t tell the future, Meliorn. Maybe one day, things will fall in place enough for us to be together, but right now I’m in love with someone else.” He reached over and gave Meliorn’s hand a squeeze. “Someone’s trying to catch your eye by the door, Meliorn.”

Meliorn turned and saw a vampire girl wink at him. He laughed softly and turned back to Magnus, his smile slipping momentarily. “I cared a lot about you, Magnus.”

“I know, I cared about you too,” Magnus said, giving Meliorn’s hand another squeeze. “Now go get that girl a drink before I tell the bartender to get her one and say it’s from you.”

Meliorn just shook his head and stood up, flagging down the bartender. Magnus watched him walk away with a fond smile before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He leaned against his boyfriend and watched Meliorn and the vampire talk for a few seconds before smiling up at his boyfriend. “Ready to get out of here?”


End file.
